Fraphne Shots
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Here is my collection of Fraphne one-shots which are based off some Tumblr prompts. Rated T to be safe, however I will put warnings if the rating is going to be any higher.
1. Are you drunk?

**Based off the Tumblr prompt, "Are you drunk?"**

* * *

"Are you drunk?"

Fred and his mother lived in a small town in Buffalo, New York. The house had always been small, even when he was a child, he thought the house was small. But as he grew older, he liked that the house was small.

He stood outside Blake Manor and wondered how Daphne could live in such a big house. But when he spent the night at the manor with her, he was relieved that her bedroom was further down the hall from her parents' bedroom.

Daphne's older sister moved out of the manor and into an apartment with her boyfriend, and her parents went away for the week; leaving the 17-year-old alone in the empty manor.

Fred rang the doorbell; the lion doorknocker looking back at him as the bell echoed through the house. A few seconds later the door opened, and Daphne stood there; a bottle of whisky in her hand.

"Hey, babe!" She beamed, wrapping her arms around Fred and pulled him into the house. "Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said happily, leading him into the living room, Fred heard AC/DC playing, he hadn't figured out where the speaker was, but it filled the room.

"Want a drink?" Daphne asked. "What have you got left?" Fred asked, Daphne chuckled at his remark, "Whisky, brandy or rum?" She asked. "Where did you get all this alcohol?" Fred asked.

"My parents wine cellar has more than wine." Daphne said, "But I don't like wine." She took another sip from the bottle, drinking the last of the whisky.

"All I got left is rum and brandy." Daphne said, "Unless you wanna go down to the cellar and drink their disgusting wine?"

"I'll stick with brandy." Fred said. "Or would you rather have whisky?" Daphne asked before she crashed her lips against him.

Fred and Daphne had gotten into her parent's alcohol supply more than once since becoming teenagers, but they'd taken it to the Mystery Machine and where they go drunk with Shaggy; Velma chose to stay home, and dog sit Scooby whilst doing her homework.

But they'd hardly been dating a year, and this was the first time they'd been alone in the manor together. They'd been intimate several times, but alcohol was never present, so when Daphne drunkenly kissed Fred, he pushed her away.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Legally we shouldn't be drinking." Fred said, Daphne rolled her eyes, "We're only 17, and we haven't been together long, and I don't want to ruin anything." He said, Daphne sighed, too drunk to be bothered by what Fred had said.

"Alright." She said, she grabbed a glass and poured him a brandy.

"Do you ever drink rum and imagine yourself as a pirate?" She asked. "No, I haven't." Fred replied, drinking the brandy, Daphne led him over to the couch.

"When are your parents back?" Fred asked. "Not until Monday." Daphne replied, "So we've got all weekend together." She said with a seductive smirk, Fred blushed, quickly taking another sip from his glass.

"You're so funny." Daphne said, giving a small laugh. "Am I?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow, Daphne nodded.

Fred put his glass on the coffee table, then the took the bottle from Daphne and put it next to his glass. Before Daphne could question his actions, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

The kiss was slow and gentle, Daphne somehow managed to control herself before the alcohol took control of her actions. But Fred began to deepen the kiss, and Daphne gasped when she felt her tough slither into her mouth. It's not like they hadn't kissed like this before, but it always surprised Daphne when they did.

Before Daphne's tongue could fight his for dominance, Fred had pushed Daphne onto her back and continued to kiss her passionately; until he pulled away and reached for his drink.

"Man, I am thirsty." He joked, sipping his brandy, Daphne groaned, "You did that on purpose." She said, the annoyance present in her tone.

Fred chuckled, and gave her a small wink before finishing the rest of his brandy. "Wanna order pizza?"


	2. Anti-Social

**Based off two Tumblr prompts, "Don't call me that" and "Please don't make me socialize."**

* * *

Anti-social

"Do we really have to go?" Fred asked. The were back in Blake Manor in Daphne's bedroom where she was adjusting his tie.

"Yes, we do." Daphne said. Fred glanced out the window where he saw cars driving into the courtyard. "There's so many people here, I doubt anyone would know if we stayed up here." He said.

"Baby, it's my parents wedding anniversary, of course people will know if I'm not there." Daphne said. "So, I don't have to go? They won't notice if I'm not there!" He exclaimed.

"If I have to go, then you have to go, and that's final Fredrick Jones." Daphne said sternly, Fred groaned, "Don't call me that."

"You don't want me to call you Fredrick, then don't make me." Daphne said, she patted his chest and turned to her mirror.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist, "Can you give me one last chance to convince you to stay up here?" Daphne smiled, "Baby, you can try all you want, but it's not happening."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of her bedroom

"Do you even know anyone here?" Fred asked as they stepped down the marble staircase. "I know my grandparents are here, so don't try anything." Daphne warned, Fred rolled his eyes, "Who else?"

"My mom's sisters. My aunts and uncles, and Thalia and her husband." Daphne said. "And that's it?" Fred asked. "That's everyone I know, I think everyone else is just their friends, but I don't know all of them." Daphne said.

"Daphne!" Thalia exclaimed, dragging her husband toward her and Fred.

One of the things that Fred noticed was that Thalia's husband, Lewis, didn't seem like he wanted to be there either. The other thing he noticed was how big Thalia was, she was only 5 months pregnant, but she was huge.

"Thalia!" Daphne exclaimed, hugging her sister. "I never thought I'd be back in this house." Thalia said, Daphne laughed. Thalia had moved out nearly 6 years ago; she moved into Lewis' apartment, until they got married and they bought a house. A year later, they're expecting their first baby.

"Have you seen mom and dad?" Daphne asked, Thalia shrugged, "They're over there somewhere." She said, pointing towards the garden, "That's where I saw Angela, and wherever Mom is, Angela's not far behind."

"We're gonna go find Grandma, she wants to see the baby scans." Thalia said, "We'll see you later." And with that, she dragged her husband through the big house.

"Come on." Daphne said, grabbing Fred's hand and they set off in the direction of the garden, "Please don't make me socialize." Fred moaned.

"Freddie, I don't know most people here. No offense but they'll be more interested in me than you." Daphne said. "As long as I don't have to talk to anyone, I don't won't take offense to that."


	3. Kill the Witch

**Based off the Tumblr prompts "There's blood on my/your hands" and "I've never killed anyone before."**

* * *

Kill the Witch

It was another mystery. The gang had been investigating the disappearances of some of the locals in New Orleans.

It had only been 2 years since their experience on Moonscar Island, they'd expected it to be something similar. As they investigated it, the decided that it might be something completely different; until they discovered a woman by the name of Josie Black.

A local woman in the town who lived on a river boat called the Queen Anne, and was a 500-year-old witch, who had been turning her victims into zombies.

They thought they could stop her, but Shaggy had managed to get his arm broken in their confrontation, and since they had been contacted by the government in New Orleans, they decided that they might need their assistance.

As usual, the gang split up; Shaggy and Scooby taking some of the police officers with them whilst Daphne, Fred and Velma took others.

It was Fred, Daphne and Velma who'd found the witch, who had just turned a 20-year-old woman into a zombie. The police had killed the other zombies, much to Daphne's dismay as she believed they could be changed back.

But one thing led to another and the witch died with Daphne's knife in her back.

It was over.

22-year-old Kellie Stanley was the only one of the kidnapped to be reunited with her family and the police released a statement that a mentally ill woman had killed all the victims on her boat.

It seemed to convince the towns people, and the gang returned home.

Daphne had been quiet on the whole journey home, and Fred was keeping an eye on her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, putting a warm mug of tea in her hands, she remained silent, "Daphne?" He asked. He noticed her hands were shaking, and she almost spilled the hot tea on herself, he took it away and put it on the coffee table.

"I killed her." She muttered, Fred pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"She killed so many people, Daph." Fred said gently. "I've never killed anyone before." Daphne said, the tears were forming in her eyes and she tried pulling away from Fred, but he was too strong, and he held her close. Eventually she gave up and cried onto his chest. "There's blood on my hands." She cried.

"Sshh." Fred soothed, "It wasn't your fault. She killed all those people we found on the boat, and probably more we don't know about. She killed because she wanted to, you killed for justice."

"Fred?" She asked, she looked up at him and he looked down at her, "What?" He asked gently.

"You've killed before. Does the guilt ever go away?" She asked, Fred studied her eyes and he sighed, "Only when you kill for justice." He said reassuringly, "Because sometimes it's the only thing you can do."

Daphne sniffed back her tears, burying her face deeper into his chest, and she eventually fell asleep.

Fred stayed awake, stroking her hair until he was sure she was in a deep enough sleep and he could carry her to their bedroom.

He started to remember the first time he'd killed.

The gang were investigating a series of killing, about a year prior to this recent case. What had happened was a man with an axe, who after killing a dozen people, had ran at Daphne and Shaggy with the very same, bloody dripping axe. Fred knew there was only one thing he could do, so he grabbed his gun out of his holster and pulled the trigger until the axe maniac dropped dead.

He told the gang he was fine, and he convinced himself that he was. But he couldn't look at himself in the mirror for months, and it had almost fractured his relationship with Daphne. He knew she was trying to help, but he didn't want to hurt her or let her think he was a killer.

The next few months were going to be the same, but he knew there needed to be a lot of talking and there would be arguments and break-downs, but he'd never let their job ruin their relationship.


End file.
